Erros
by Queen Prophecy
Summary: ela o amava. ele a desejava. ela queria um compromisso. ele queria uma noite. ela se declarou e ele a magoou. ela seguiu em frente com seu coração machucado. e ele descobriu finalmente que amava... e agora?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Antes que me esqueça os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a tia Jo, Warner Bros e editora Rocco e blábláblá. (sem fins lucrativos).**

**Capítulo Um**

Ela andava de um lado para ao outro em seu apartamento não sabia o que fazer, fazia pouco tempo que descobrirá que amava seu melhor amigo. Mas não lhe faltava de coragem para contar, pois era uma grifinoria não era? Enfim, era medo, simples medo de perder a amizade que cultivara por tantos anos. Não podia simplesmente chegar para ele e dizer que o amava e colocar tudo a perder, não, não o podia e não o faria.

Suspirou e sentou no sofá o que faria agora? Não podia falar, mas também não podia guardar esse sentimento para si mesma, estava em uma batalha tão grande em seu interior que não saberia como pará-la.

Mas de uma coisa sabia, se não o falasse ficaria louca, mas se falasse não só corria o risco de perder sua amizade como também corria de ser magoada profundamente por ele, pois sabia muito bem que seu melhor amigo desde o fim da guerra virara um completo mulherengo.

O jeito era esperar pra ver se passava, mas e então se não passasse veria depois.

Resolveu ir tentar dormir, fazia três noites que não dormia direito. Foi até seu quarto e deitou na cama, mas como os três dias que se passaram não conseguia dormir e resolveu permanecer deitada para ver se o sono chegava. Mas não chegou.

Abriu os olhos e fitou a janela do quarto, mais uma vez acordara em um quarto estranho, era a quinta vez só naquela semana. Sorriu para si mesmo, um sentimento de satisfação se apoderou de si.

Não podia negar que depois que destruiu Voldemort tinha todas as mulheres que queria e na hora que queria.

Isso o deixava deveras satisfeito, tinha uma vida boa, um carro, uma casa dele próprio, um bom emprego, e todas as mulheres que desejava, iria reclamar do quê?

Sorriu e levantou devagar para não acordar a mulher que dormia a seu lado nua.

Vestiu-se rapidamente e aparatou sem deixar nenhum bilhete.

Mais uma noite sem dormir suspirou pesadamente, não podia continuar assim estava ficando exausta.

Antes sua vontade de trabalhar era tanta que mesmo doente ia, mas agora era uma tremenda batalha com a cama só para levantar.

Levantou depois de mais uma batalha com a cama e foi tomar um banho para tirar a tensão do corpo e ver se conseguia acordar direito.

Seria um dia longo no ministério com todo seu departamento em reforma teria que dividir o andar com os aurores, isso incluiria ver Harry mais do que normalmente, o dia realmente iria prometer.

-xxx-

N/A: espero que gostem da fic nova , rs , isso não foi betado.

Beijos;


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Antes que me esqueça os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a tia Jo, Warner Bros e editora Rocco e blábláblá. (sem fins lucrativos).**

**Capítulo Dois**

Chegou ao ministério cansado e subiu até o andar dos aurores.

Caminhou até sua sala rapidamente, para não vê-lo, mas fora em vão. Algum minuto após entrar em sua sala ele entrou sem nem bater na porta a assustando.

- Harry você me assustou – disse colocando a mão no peito.

- Desculpe – pediu indo em sua direção, e antes que pudesse fazer algo ele colocou a mão em sua cintura e lhe puxou dando um selinho.

Não era primeira vez que ele fazia isso uns meses atrás ele havia começado com esses míseros toques de lábios, era normal para eles até que ela descobrira ter se apaixonado por ele e tudo mudou.

Quando percebeu que a morena tinha se arrepiado, sua mente começou a trabalhar em seduzir Hermione não podia negar que de um tempo pra cá ela havia ficado mais bonita, e até tentou seduzi-la na época, mas sem resultados positivos. Agora com esse mínimo arrepio poderia dar certo.

Sorriu para si mesmo, ele desejava Hermione e a teria.

Separou-se da morena sorrindo sedutoramente e olhou dentro dos olhos castanhos dela, então vendo que seu olhar era retribuído quase na mesma intensidade foi se aproximando, mas a morena se afastou o deixando confuso.

- Harry, tenho que trabalhar – tentou sorrir.

- Certo, te vejo no almoço – piscou para a morena.

Ela somente assentiu, vendo-o sair da sala.

Sentou pesadamente na sua cadeira, lembrando-se dos momentos que passaram juntos e de quando ainda o via como apenas um amigo. Passou as mãos nos lábios ainda sentindo o toque dos lábios dele no dela, como podia ter tudo mudado tão rápido? Merlim tinha que esquecê-lo.

-xx-

Ele estava realmente esquisito com ela, a tocava sem a menor necessidade era quase como se a tivesse a testando, não podia ser ele não sabia de seus sentimentos. Mas não é que não fosse assim antes, mas agora em demasiada.

Isso a estava deixando frustrada, não conseguia pensar com ele próximo e muito menos a tocando a todo o momento, sabia e muito bem que se magoaria se caísse no joguinho dele, mas e se não fosse um jogo? E se ele realmente gostasse dela? Seria diferente, e tudo finalmente iria ficar perfeito.

-xx-

Podia estar enganado, mas sabia que não estava, não mesmo.

Sabia que a sua melhor amiga sentia algo por ele, fazia de tudo para tocá-la para ver a reação da morena, tinha que dar um jeito de conquistá-la e rápido, mas como? – suspirou pesadamente – ela estava mexendo com ele, mas do que deveria, nesses quinze anos de amizade, nunca havia sentido tanta atração pela amiga como nos últimos três anos.

Parecia que depois que finalmente tinha dado um fim ao relacionamento com o Ron, ela havia ficado mais linda do que já era, se arrumava melhor e tinha uma aparência mais alegre. Estava sempre sorrindo, essa era sua melhor amiga depois que finalmente terminou com aquele trasgo montanhês do seu melhor amigo Ronald. Sim, ele era seu amigo, mas isso não significava que ele concordasse com as ações dele com a amiga e nem com o namoro dos dois completamente sem fundamento, nunca apoiara o relacionamento e erguia a mãos para o céu que havia terminado.

Apoiou a cabeça nas mãos pensando em como conquistar sua amiga foi então que uma idéia lhe ocorreu, sorriu consigo mesmo, agora ela seria dele.

-xx-

N/A: e então Harry galinha não? Espero que gostem ^^

Beijos;*


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Antes que me esqueça os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a tia Jo, Warner Bros e editora Rocco e blábláblá. (sem fins lucrativos).**

**Capítulo Três**

Estava com um plano em mente, levaria Hermione para jantar essa noite, seria uma semana para tentar conquistá-la se não conseguisse iria desistir de vez.

Bateu na porta da sala de Hermione e escutou um "entre", entrou e se deparou com sua melhor amiga sentada em sua mesa, escrevendo e lendo alguns relatórios, ficou um tempo a admirando até ele notar que ela também o fitava.

- Olá Harry – cumprimentou voltando a olhar para os relatórios – O que faz aqui?

- Vim até aqui saber se aceita jantar comigo – perguntou se aproximando mais da mesa da morena.

Ela continuava escrevendo no relatório fingindo não se importar com a aproximação - Não posso tenho muito trabalho.

Ele percebendo a hesitação da morena, sorriu por dentro. Caminhou até ela, chegando perto da mesa – Hermione, fiz uma pergunta – disse erguendo o queixo dela a fazendo olhar em seus olhos – Vamos jantar? – perguntou sorrindo sedutor, a fazendo se sentir quente por dentro apenas por aquele olhar.

Ela ficou hipnotizada por aqueles olhos verdes intensos a olhando daquela maneira tão intensa, tentou desviar o olhar, mas foi em vão, pois ele não deixou ela desviar segurando seu queixo.

Ainda segurando seu queixo e chegou mais perto da morena, sentindo a respiração acelerada dela, deslizou a mão que estava em seu queixo para a nuca a fazendo ficar mais perto de seu rosto, seus lábios roçando-nos dela até que quebraram o espaço e se beijaram. Não foi como nenhum dos beijos que trocaram antes castos, mas sim cheio de desejo e contato físico, a deixando extasiada. Mas o contato foi quebrado pela morena, que o empurrou o olhando espantada.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou ofegante

Ele sorriu de lado, um sorriso que a fazia estremecer de tão sexy que era – Hermione não negue você também queria esse beijo.

Ela o olhou ameaçadoramente – Quem disse? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha – Não diga só porque correspondi quer dizer algo.

Seu sorriso de canto se tornou em um sorriso convencido – Sim, quer dizer que mesmo você tentando negar você sente algo por mim Hermione!

Ela o olhou perplexa por mais que quisesse negar não poderia, era a mais pura verdade.

Resolveu não dizer mais nada, ele sorriu – Você sabe Herms muito bem que quem cala consente, não é? – sussurrou no seu ouvido a fazendo se arrepiar.

Ela não respondeu a provocação, pois não poderia parecia que seu cérebro tinha apagado tudo, a única coisa que conseguia se concentrar era em Harry mordendo seu lóbulo da orelha, e passando a mão em sua coxa.

Ele a levantou de sua cadeira a pegando no colo e a fazendo sentar em cima de sua mesa, derrubando todos os relatórios que estavam em cima dela, mas antes que começasse a fazer algo, alguém entrou na sala.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Antes que me esqueça os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a tia Jo, Warner Bros e editora Rocco e blábláblá. (sem fins lucrativos).**

**Capítulo Quatro**

Harry se afastou soltando um grunhido de insatisfação, deixando Hermione descer da mesa e arrumar sua saia que tinha subido deixando suas coxas expostas.

Passou as mãos nos cabelos e olhou para a porta novamente e voltou seu olhar para Hermione que estava totalmente ruborizada erguendo os papeis que tinham caído.

Foi até a pessoa que estava parada olhando a cena, e a puxou para fora da sala.

- O que faz aqui Ronald? – perguntou Harry irritado pela interrupção.

- Vim visitar a Hermione, não sabia que estavam tendo algo – disse trincando os dentes de raiva.

- Você não manda nela, ela é solteira e maior de idade faz o que quiser com a vida dela. – respondeu se irritando cada vez mais com o ruivo.

_Quem ele pensava que era? O dono de Hermione? Pensou irritado_

- Ela é minha melhor amiga também – disse fechando os punhos com força ao lado do corpo.

- Por que não pensou na sua amizade com ela quando a magoou e terminou com ela por outra? Nessa hora não pensou se ela era sua amiga, não é? – alfinetou o moreno com o maxilar tão apertado de raiva que era capaz de não conseguir mais voltar ao normal.

- Eu pensei nela, Potter – disse ele tentando controlar a raiva – Por isso terminei com ela, pois eu poderia ter a traído, mas preferi terminar – ele deu uma risada debochada – Mas e você que quer apenas brincar com os sentimentos dela? Isso é ser amigo?

Ele o olhou com os olhos enevoados de raiva e antes que o ruivo falasse mais alguma coisa, ele acertou um soco na boca de Ron, o fazendo inclinar a cabeça para trás.

O ruivo o olhou perplexo com atitude do amigo, tirou a varinha do bolso, mas antes que dissesse algum feitiço foi atingido por um "expelliarmus" vindo de trás de Harry que virou olhando a melhor amiga com a varinha na mão.

- Herms? – disse olhando espantado.

Ela apenas deu de ombros retornando calmamente para a sua sala.

Ele a seguiu ainda perplexo com atitude da morena entrou na sala e viu-a caminhar até sua mesa, sentar e voltar escrever o relatório.

- Hermione... Pode me dizer... – mas antes que ele continuasse o interrompeu.

- Eu ouvi a discussão – disse o vendo arregalar os olhos e engolir em seco – Apenas digo uma coisa para o que Ron disse de você, eu confio em você!

Ele sorriu para a confissão dela, e as palavras _eu confio em você _tinham o deixado mais aliviado.

A noite não demorou a chegar, e logo Hermione estava saindo do ministério para terminar os relatórios em casa com uma taça de vinho e uma banheira de água bem quente para relaxar.

Mas logo que saiu de sua sala deu de cara com o seu melhor amigo a esperando, então se lembrou do jantar.

Suspirou e finalmente disse – Harry, hoje estou cheia de trabalho, não podemos deixar para outro dia?

- Não adianta dar desculpa – ele disse se aproximando – Vamos hoje, te pego em casa daqui duas horas – dizendo isso se retirou deixando Hermione sozinha.

Hermione foi para a casa rapidamente tomar um banho e se arrumar para ir jantar com Harry. Ficava pensando se não seria uma ótima oportunidade para contar seus sentimentos para ele, mas logo que pensou sobre a possibilidade já a retirou de sua mente, pois não podia aguentar uma rejeição, então optou por não dizer nada e continuar levando essa "relação" – se é que podia ser chamada disso – em frente.

Entrou no banho tentando não pensar muito no que podia acontecer mais para frente, resolvendo somente viver o presente, mas era difícil não pensar no futuro.

Estava tão pensativa que o banho demorou mais do que previra, então saiu do banheiro torcendo para que desse tempo de se arrumar enrolada numa toalha, e foi então que viu que na verdade não estava sozinha como pensara.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Antes que me esqueça, os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a tia Jo, Warner Bros e editora Rocco e blábláblá. (sem fins lucrativos).**

**Capítulo Cinco**

Ela viu Harry parado na porta de seu quarto a fitando com os olhos escurecidos em desejo, nenhum dos dois falava, até que ele quebrou o silêncio.

- Não sabia que iria sair assim – disse fitando as curvas bem desenhadas da morena a devorando com os olhos.

– Não que eu me importe. – completou sorrindo maliciosamente.

Hermione ficou sem reação, não sabia o que dizer e nem como agir e seu rosto atingiu um leve tom escarlate.

Ele observou por mais um tempo as curvas da morena, sentindo uma onda de desejo, mais tinha que se segurar, pigarreou e disse – Herms nós vamos acabar nós atrasando para a reserva – seus olhos brilharam em malicia então continuou – A não ser que queira ficar aqui...

Seu rosto mais uma vez tingiu uma cor vermelha, e com muito custo respondeu – Vou me arrumar – disse entrando novamente no banheiro.

A morena finalmente terminou de se arrumar e então saiu do quarto, encontrou com Harry sentado no sofá da sala.

Ele virou para olhar Hermione parada com um vestido, um pouco acima dos joelhos, vermelho colado ao seu corpo emoldurando suas curvas, e com um decote não tão grande, mas que realçava seus seios fartos, e seus cabelos caiam soltos nos ombros o que a deixava mais linda.

- Está pronta? – perguntou depois de checar por vários minutos a morena.

Ela assentiu – Vamos? Estou com fome.

– Eu também estou morrendo de fome – murmurou com a voz rouca, ela sabia que não era o tipo de fome que ela falava mais sim outra completamente diferente.

- Então... Vamos? – perguntou tentando esconder o nervosismo.

Ele balançou a cabeça concordando e então saíram do apartamento em rumo ao restaurante

-xx-

Chegaram ao restaurante e logo vieram mostrar a mesa que ficava num canto mais isolado de todos, caminharam até a mesa e antes de Hermione sentar-se Harry puxou a cadeira para ela, sorrindo encantadoramente.

Ela suspirou, não seria fácil tentar evitar demonstrar que seus sentimentos haviam mudado.

Ele sentou em sua cadeira depois do gesto de cavalheirismo e sorriu mais uma vez a fazendo sorrir derretida.

Olharam os cardápios que o garçom trouxe e fizeram o pedido, logo depois que o garçom saiu Harry disse – Sabe, foi uma ótima ideia escolher essa mesa... Aqui tem mais privacidade, é mais calmo... – comentou sedutor.

A morena corou com o comentário do amigo, _privacidade será isso mesmo que ela estava pensando? Será que ele queria ficar sozinha com ela para... – _Realmente aqui é um ótimo lugar – respondeu ainda corada tentando tirar aqueles pensamentos da cabeça.

- Fico feliz que tenha gostado eu mesmo escolhi... – antes que terminasse de falar o garçom chegou com os pratos e então o assunto se encerrou.

Eles terminaram de comer em silêncio, depois que ambos terminaram Harry retornou a falar enquanto escolhia a sobremesa.

- O que achou da comida daqui? – indagou.

- Deliciosa – comentou sorrindo – Nunca havia comido aqui antes.

Os olhos de Harry brilharam em malicia – Não tanto quanto você eu acredito.

Ela corou novamente com o comentário – Que sobremesa irá pedir? – indagou tentando desviar a conversa.

Os olhos dele estavam brilhando em chamas de malícia – A sobremesa que eu quero certamente não poderá ser bem degustada aqui, tenho certeza.

Agora seu rosto havia ficado vermelho, mas não um vermelho qualquer, mas um vermelho intenso, não sabia o que dizer havia ficado sem palavras. E o que pensava nunca acontecer estava acontecendo Harry a estava provocando.

N/A: depois de anos pra postar, resolvi postar três capítulos para recompensar a ausência e também de presente de natal, bom é só isso, comentem

Beijos


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Antes que me esqueça os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a tia Jo, Warner Bros e editora Rocco e blábláblá. (sem fins lucrativos).**

**Capítulo seis**

Ela olhou para ele com o rosto ardendo em chamas, sentiu uma corrente elétrica subindo pelo corpo pela intensidade do olhar do moreno.

- Harry, preciso terminar uns relatórios, importa-se em me levar para casa?

Ele suspirou irritado, investiria mais outro dia sabia que não iria conseguir fazê-la relaxar se ela estivesse pensando em trabalho – Claro, mas antes terá que me prometer que irá assistir a uma partida de quadribol no sábado comigo.

Ela iria protestar, mas antes que o fizesse ele pediu – Por favor, Mione.

Ela suspirou derrotada – Eu irei.

-xx-

A semana passou rápido, logo sábado chegou deixando Hermione nervosa. Tinha pensando a semana inteira no encontro, e finalmente tinha decidido tomar uma atitude e dizer que o amava.

Acordou cedo e terminou os relatórios, arrumou a casa, saiu caminhar como sempre fazia e mesmo assim parecia que o tempo não passava.

Finalmente à hora de assistir o jogo com o Harry estava chegando, não que estivesse animada com o quadribol, pois odiava o esporte, mas seria sua chance de falar pra ele de seus sentimentos.

Tomou um banho demorado e foi vestir-se, abriu o guarda roupa e viu a calça jeans que mais adorava por ela ser mais justa, e sua blusa preferida branca um pouco decotada e que marcava suas curvas de seus quadris, maquiou-se de leve e deu uma última olhada no espelho caminhando em direção a sala para esperar o moreno.

Passaram exatamente 10 minutos até ouvir uma batida na porta apressou-se a abrir e sorriu ao vê-lo, estava extremamente lindo com uma blusa preta bem ajustada ao seu corpo que era bem definido pelos anos de quadribol e um jeans que marcava suas coxas bem torneadas. Ela suspirou seu melhor amigo era lindo.

- Vai ficar parada me admirando Hermione? – perguntou divertido enquanto percebia a morena o analisando.

Ela corou intensamente com o comentário e então ele continuou – Então direitos iguais, não é? Já que você pode me analisar também poderei te analisar – disse olhando sem pudor seu corpo como se tivesse a despindo com os olhos.

Ela sentiu uma corrente elétrica passando pelo seu corpo somente pela intensidade do olhar do seu melhor amigo.

- Acho melhor irmos se não você vai acabar perdendo seu precioso jogo – comentou a morena o fazendo voltar seus olhos para seu rosto.

- Sim, só que tenho que avisá-la que vamos assistir em meu apartamento.

Ela encarou com espantada em seu apartamento? Ele e ela no apartamento... Isso não daria certo.

- Não precisa ter medo – disse vendo o olhar dela receoso – Não mordo, a não ser que você peça – piscou maroto pegando a mão da morena e a puxando para saírem.

-xx-

Chegaram ao apartamento rapidamente, pois não moravam muito longe um do outro. Ela entrou e olhou para o sofá na sala e a televisão que era um pouco exagerada no tamanho, reparou que tudo estava arrumado para eles, e estranhou Harry não era de arrumar o apartamento.

Mas mesmo assim achou maravilhoso ele caminhou até o sofá e sentou esperando ela ir sentar-se também, mas ela apenas ficou de pé fitando o nada.

O moreno franziu o cenho e indagou – O que está fazendo?

Ela deu um pequeno pulo pelo susto e o fitou – Nada, estava apenas pensando – respondeu com um sorriso nervoso.

- Sente-se aqui então, vamos assistir ao jogo.

Ela balançou a cabeça e sentou-se ao seu lado.

Passaram alguns minutos de jogo e Hermione já estava entediada, odiava quadribol, mas assistia porque ele sempre pedia e ela fazia esse sacrifício por ele.

Não aguentando mais comentou - Não sei o que você vê de divertido nesse jogo, bruxos montados em vassouras tentando pegar bolas – revirou os olhos, não notando o olhar de malicia dele – Muito divertido.

Ele sorriu malicioso chegando mais perto dela – Que tal se eu te ensinasse a montar em uma vassoura e jogar quadribol com as bolas? Tenho certeza que iria gostar – sussurrou no ouvido da morena.

Uma onda de calor subiu pelo seu corpo inteiro com o comentário, e resolveu ser atirada, pois já que estava no fogo que se queimasse de vez.

- Acho que não conseguiria me ensinar, pois tem que ser muuuuito ágil para isso – provocou-o.

Então num movimento rápido ele a deitou no sofá ficando com seu corpo por cima do dela a deixando surpresa com o ato – Sou ágil Herms, e muito mais na cama. – sussurrou no ouvido da morena lhe mordiscando seu lóbulo.

Subia correntes elétricas pelo corpo da morena, por causa da proximidade do corpo do moreno, e as palavras dele só faziam as ondas elétricas aumentarem.

Ele finalmente atingira seu objetivo tinha tirado a razão de Hermione, descia beijos pelo seu pescoço enquanto passava a mão por todo o corpo da morena a deixando sem nenhuma defesa.

Ela era extremamente deliciosa, e se fosse comparar as mulheres com quem saia com certeza Hermione ganharia, pois não era apenas linda, mas inteligente também.

Continuou a provocando com beijos no pescoço, ombros, rosto, mas nada de chegar a boca da morena, então resolveu a provocar mais roçou, seus lábios no dela, e viu ela abrir a boca num gesto convidativo, mas não iria beijá-la se ela queria que viesse buscar.

Ela percebendo que não teria aqueles lábios para ela se não fosse buscar, não hesitou e tomou os lábios do moreno num beijo voraz cheio de desejo, e amor.

N/A: ooi pessoas desculpem a demora obrigada por quem lê e comenta, bom é isso feliz ano novo 2012 seja tudo de bom pra vocês haha o/


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Antes que me esqueça os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a tia Jo, Warner Bros e editora Rocco e blábláblá. (sem fins lucrativos).**

**Capítulo Sete**

Ele no começo achou estranha a atitude da morena, mas logo estava no mesmo ritmo que ela os beijos cada vez mais se tornavam, mais urgentes, e as caricias mais sensuais.

As mãos do moreno exploravam o corpo da morena enquanto as mãos dela acariciavam as costas dele em movimentos lentos e sensuais, os beijos cada vez mais urgentes mostrando o desejo de ambos.

Ela suspirou quando ele soltou seus lábios e desceu beijos por seu pescoço até o colo que estava à mostra graças à blusa que ela usava, as mãos ágeis subiram da cintura até os seios da morena que gemeu quando ele tocou, logo depois o massageando devagar e sensualmente deixando seus mamilos rijos, sorriu com a visão de Hermione quase entregue a ele e gemendo em seu sofá.

Mas do mesmo jeito que começo rápido, terminou rápido.

Hermione num súbito recuperou sua razão e rapidamente sentou no sofá o empurrando para tira-lo de cima dela. Ele passou as mãos no cabelo frustrado _por que ela tinha que dar esse surto de razão bem agora._

Hermione vendo a frustração dele disse – Harry, antes precisamos conversar!

Ele a fitou com o cenho franzido – Sobre?

Ela ficou alguns segundos em silêncio - Preciso dizer uma coisa.

- Pode falar Herms – disse encostando-se ao sofá ainda a fitando.

Ela respirou fundo tomando coragem – Eu amo você, Harry.

O moreno ficou sem reação, não esperava por aquilo, tentou abrir a boca para dizer algo mais não saia nada.

Ele respirou tentando articular algo – Herms... Isso é sério?

_**I wish I could touch you again **_

_Eu queria poder te tocar de novo__  
><em>_**I wish I could still call you friend**_

_Eu queria poder ainda te chamar de amigo__**  
><strong>__**I'd give anything**__**  
><strong>__Eu daria qualquer coisa_

_[ Who knew – Pink]__  
><em> 

Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente.

Sem saber o que fazer fez a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente: bebida.

Caminhou até a cozinha pegou um copo e encheu de whisky, e sorveu um grande gole e então voltou a sala com o copo em mãos.

Ela o olhou bebendo e deu um sorriso triste – Sempre soube que você apenas me desejava Harry, e também sempre vou saber que nunca poderá retribuir o sentimento – o sorriso triste continuava estampado em seu rosto, ela caminhou até ele e beijou-lhe a face e então aparatou.

N/A: desculpem pela demora prometo tentar postar todos os dias agora o/, bom a fic está chegando ao fim e então queria saber se vocês preferem um fim só ou que eu coloque o alternativo tb? Bom é isso (: até o próximo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Antes que me esqueça os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a tia Jo, Warner Bros e editora Rocco e blábláblá. (sem fins lucrativos).**

**Capítulo Oito**

Alguns dias se passaram desde o último acontecimento com os dois melhores amigos, Hermione não falava com Harry e muito menos ele com ela, ficavam naquele impasse ou comportamento infantil, como a mesma definia. Ela não havia feito de errado, então porque justamente "ela" tinha que ir e se humilhar? Mais no fundo, por mais que ela estivesse decepcionada com aquela atitude, ela não conseguia ir contra aquele maldito sentimento de saudade. Então, esperando como uma pessoa doente por um milagre, ela resolveu esperar mais alguns dias, obtendo como resposta apenas as mesmas atitudes de desprezo do garoto.

Respirando fundo, buscando uma paciência sabe-se lá de onde, ela simplesmente resolver ter uma atitude madura ao ver Harry adentrar a porta da sala. "Bom, demonstrar gentileza talvez funcionasse não?" pensou por um instante. Sorriu ao fitá-lo e murmurou um "Oi", mais antes que qualquer outro pensamento surgisse em sua mente, ele, o melhor amigo que estava tratando como um nada durante dias... Simplesmente, com um comportamento insano ou qualquer outra definição que ela encontrasse para "fora de si", a estava beijando de maneira voraz, não demorou muito para sentir suas costas encostarem-se na parede, fato este, que a mesma não relutou sequer em impedir já que as mãos do "amigo" estavam passeando pelas curvas do seu corpo, deixando sua mente neutra de qualquer pensamento racional.

Ela suspirou durante o beijo, com o seu coração batendo forte no peito que parecia que iria saltar para fora, suas mãos bagunçavam o cabelo dele enquanto as dele ainda se limitavam a explorar o seu corpo, mesmo estando naquela "situação", acreditar que não era um mero sonho e sim uma realidade, estava sendo algo ainda difícil de crer, ela esperava que a qualquer momento pudesse despertar do sono, olhar a sua volta e constatar que estava sozinha dormindo em seu quarto, mas como o beijo continuava avançado, então com certa dificuldade necessária segundo ela, afastou-se do moreno.

Enquanto ele a fitava com certa curiosidade e satisfação que os lábios vermelhos e inchados em consequência do beijo, permitiam a mesma aos seus olhos ficasse ainda mais linda, respirando de maneira ofegante procurou se aproximar, mais em uma atitude rápida ela recuou.

- Harry, podemos conversar? – perguntou depois de um tempo e já com a respiração normalizada.

Ele suspirou – Sim.

- O que você sente por mim? – perguntou sem demora

Ele suspirou e sentou-se na cadeira na frente dela – Hermione, vou ser sincero, eu gosto de você...

- Que tipo de gostar Harry? – perguntou sentando-se na cadeira do outro lado.

- É difícil definir Herms.

Ela suspirou cansada _maldita hora que fui me apaixonar por ele sabendo que ele é um mulherengo _pensou abaixando a cabeça e deixando seus pensamentos a levarem.

O moreno vendo o clima tenso levantou-se e antes que ela percebe-se saiu da sala a deixando sozinha com seus pensamentos.

-xx-

Mais uma vez Harry a ignorava completamente, mas dessa vez ela iria confrontá-lo não aguentava mais essa situação de não saber o que ambos tinham.

Arrumou-se e foi até a festa do ministério aonde era praticamente obrigada a ir, torcia para encontrar-se com Harry, para tirar de uma vez por todas essa duvida que a deixava cada vez mais confusa.

Entrou ao salão e imediatamente passou os olhos pelo local a procura do moreno dos olhos verdes, mas não o encontrava. Resolveu ir pegar uma bebida e depois ir procurá-lo novamente.

Foi até o bar e pediu uma bebida fraca, virou-se para finalmente ir procurar o melhor amigo, mas não foi preciso por que logo o avistou se agarrando com uma loira que logo identificou como Lilá Brown.

Seu coração parecia que tinha parado as lágrimas sem perceber rolavam pelo seu rosto e o copo que estava em sua mão caiu no chão fazendo barulho e fazendo o liquido sujar seu vestido.

Colocou a mão sobre a boca para evitar sair um soluço ainda no mesmo lugar olhando a cena, parecia que seus pés haviam sido colados no chão.

Quando saiu do estado de paralisia foi embora do salão andando depressa sem olhar para trás, com as lágrimas grossas ainda rolando por seu rosto vermelho, e sua mão impedindo de sair os soluços de sua garganta. Sentia seu coração despedaçado, parecia que não tinha chão... Era um misto de sentimentos horríveis que doíam cada vez mais.

-xx-


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Antes que me esqueça os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a tia Jo, Warner Bros e editora Rocco e blábláblá. (sem fins lucrativos).**

**Capítulo Nove**

Luna que fora convidada por Gina para ir à festa do ministério observava tudo, principalmente Lilá e Harry o novo casal da festa que pelo o que ela havia escutado estavam namorando há alguns dias.

Olhou para a porta e avistou Hermione entrando e buscando alguém com o olhar e sabia exatamente quem era, pois sabia o que estava acontecendo com ela e Harry. Olhou mais uma vez para o moreno e Lilá e depois para Hermione e resolveu somente observar.

Passado alguns minutos a observando viu que finalmente a morena havia visto a cena que ela avistara a alguns momentos antes, o casal da festa estava se agarrando como se tivessem só os dois no local, revirou os olhos para cena e voltou a olhar para Hermione, mas quando olhou ela estava andando apressadamente para fora do salão chorando.

Vendo a cena saiu apressadamente só murmurando para a amiga ruiva um até logo.

-xx-

Hermione andava cada vez mais depressa pelo estacionamento perto da entrada do ministério. Passou os olhos pelos carros, mas não o encontrava pelo fato de ter seus olhos embaçados pelas lágrimas e então apertou o botão do alarme do seu carro e o encontrou, chegou perto dele, abriu e entrou no veiculo então pode chorar abertamente.

Chorava tanto que nem notou quando Luna Lovegood apareceu e bateu na janela do carro, olhou para ela com os olhos vermelhos e inchados e abaixou o vidro.

- Hermione abra a porta e passe para o outro lado irei levá-la para casa. – pediu Luna olhando à amiga que abriu um pequeno sorriso, agradecida pela ajuda, sabia que não seria capaz de dirigir naquele estado.

-xx-

Hermione tinha ficado a noite inteira desabafando e chorando no ombro da amiga loira, na hora que finalmente conseguiu dormir, teve sonhos com Harry e acordou chorando, sentou-se na cama e pensou no que iria fazer não podia ir para o ministério e dar de cara com o moreno lá principalmente depois do que viu.

Levantou-se e foi até o banheiro tomar um banho, enquanto a água escorria pelo seu corpo, decidiu iria embora para Itália sabia que tinha vagas lá, iria hoje mesmo até o ministério pegar sua transferência.

Terminou o banho, decidida a realmente pedir transferência se arrumou e aparatou perto da entrada para ministério.

Passou pelas pessoas que entravam e saiam do ministério apressadamente e entrou no elevador com a cabeça tão distante que não reparou que o moreno estava lá.

Percebeu que o moreno estava lá quando olhou para trás e o avistou, respirou fundo e perguntou – O que nós tínhamos?

- Nada, nunca tivemos nada – respondeu.

Ela balançou a cabeça, respirando fundo e se controlando para não chorar – Você está namorando a Lilá?

- Por que quer saber Hermione? – indagou seco

- Apenas responda.

- Sim. – foi como se tivessem apunhalado o seu coração, balançou a cabeça que sim e olhou para a porta do elevador que havia acabado de abrir, então saiu sem ao menos olhar para trás.

Foi à sala de seu chefe e explicou que queria a transferência após meia hora de explicações e de suplicas do chefe para ela ficar, conseguiu sua transferência. Foi até sua sala esvaziou a mesma e depois fora procurar Gina e Luna para despedir-se, logo após falar adeus às amigas decolou para a Itália com o coração na mão por ter que largar tudo, e principalmente largar ele, mas era preciso pensar mais em si, pensando nisso que finalmente foi embora.

N/A: oi gente *-*, e ai o que acham que vai acontecer agora? Vacilo do Harry né? ¬¬ então até a próxima haha ;*


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Antes que me esqueça os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a tia Jo, Warner Bros e editora Rocco e blábláblá. (sem fins lucrativos).**

**Capítulo Dez**

**Dois anos depois **

Harry entrou na sala de conferencia do ministério e tomou seu lugar na mesa que estava com cada um dos chefes do departamento de aurores de seu país sentado nela. Sentou-se e esperou com os outros o ministro da magia chegar para começar, quando o mesmo chegou sentou-se a cadeira e olhou todos os lugares cada ocupado por um chefe do departamento de seus respectivos países, menos um não estava ocupado que era o lugar do chefe da Itália, mas ele quase não comparecia então era normal para o ministro.

- Agradeço a todos que compareceram a mais uma reunião – agradeceu o ministro.

Todos balançaram a cabeça.

- Bom vamos começar... – mas antes que terminasse a porta se abriu entrando um homem loiro e mais dois homens atrás dele.

E então depois finalmente entrou uma mulher muito elegante, seus cabelos eram castanhos e lisos, usava um blazer, e uma saia com um salto não muito alto. Ela estava de óculos escuros, quando finalmente tirou os óculos, Harry ficou surpreso a mulher que tinha entrado não era ninguém menos que Hermione Granger sua melhor amiga.

Ela sorriu para o ministro o cumprimentando – Bom dia ministro, bom dia – balançou a cabeça cumprimentando todos na sala – Espero que não se importe de três de meus melhores aurores virem comigo.

- Claro que não Srta. Granger – disse o ministro a cumprimentando – Sente-se iríamos começar agora mesmo, chegou bem na hora.

Ela sorriu e então a reunião finalmente começou.

O ministro falava, mas Harry Potter não prestava atenção em definitivamente nada do que ele falava, pois prestava mais atenção naquela que costumava chamar antigamente de melhor amiga, ela havia ficado extremamente mais linda depois que foi embora, seus cabelos antes lanzudos e cacheados estavam lisos, mas sedosos daria de tudo para passar as mãos neles, mas ainda preferia mil vezes seus cachos, mas mesmo assim estava linda. Seu corpo estava mais perfeito do que nunca, seus seios continuavam fartos e sua cintura fina, mas ela parecia mais madura do que quando estava em Londres.

A reunião finalmente tinha chegado ao fim, mas Harry não tinha prestado a atenção em palavra alguma do ministro, pois Hermione tinha tirado completamente sua atenção.

Foi então ao fim da reunião quando todos foram assinar os documentos que Harry reparou em algo que não havia notado antes no dedo de Hermione havia um anel com um pequeno diamante no centro, era uma aliança, sentiu que seu coração tinha gelado um pânico lhe invadiu não sabia que sentimento era aquele, mas sabia que não era bom senti-lo.

Ela levantou e ele a seguiu – Hermione... –chamou-a, mas a morena não lhe deu atenção, pois no meio do caminho havia encontrado com um homem que logo identificou como MALFOY? SEU PIOR INMIGO? A ABRAÇANDO? SUSSURRANDO EM SEU OUVIDO? E A BEIJANDO NO ROSTO? O QUE SIGNIFICAVA AQUILO AFINAL?

Esperou o loiro ir embora para abordá-la de novo – Hermione – bradou irritado

Ela olhou para trás, e o fitou friamente – O que quer Potter?

- O que estava fazendo abraçando Malfoy? – indagou irritado.

- Não devo satisfações a você – disse simplesmente.

- Hermione o que estava fazendo abraçada com o Malfoy responda logo! – disse ainda mais irritado.

- Não devo satisfações da minha vida a você – sibilou calmamente, caminhou até a saída da sala, mas ele a segurou.

- Me fale.

Ela suspirou irritada – Quer saber? Estava abraçando meu noivo – ele a olhou chocado, e sentiu uma dor no peito que nunca havia sentido antes – Satisfeito?

Ele não respondeu, e a soltou se jogando na cadeira _não podia ser possível, ela não podia se casar com Malfoy! _Abaixou a cabeça sentindo ainda a dor no peito, respirando alternadamente que dor era aquela que estava sentindo?

Estava tão confuso com tudo que nem reparou que a morena o fitou com os olhos tristes e magoados antes de sair da sala.

N/A: ooooooi gente vou continuar postando a fic todos os dias *-* se eu melhorar da garganta D: então é isso , boa leitura


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Antes que me esqueça os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a tia Jo, Warner Bros e editora Rocco e blábláblá. (sem fins lucrativos).**

**Capítulo Onze**

Logo após o tapa que sentiu ter levado no rosto quando soube que Hermione e Draco Malfoy estavam noivos foi para casa e mais uma vez se embriagou como fazia sempre nos últimos dois anos desde que ela havia ido embora por sua culpa.

Não tinha um dia desses dois anos que não sentira falta da amiga e só depois que ela fora embora percebeu como foi burro, e egoísta.

Desde então bebia, perdera as contas de quantas vezes teve que ligar para Luna ir ajudá-lo a voltar para casa de madrugada totalmente embriagado.

Dessa vez não fora diferente a não ser pelo fato de ter se embebedado em casa, o que era menos um problema para dar a Luna, que estava agora com a direção do jornal do pai dela.

Deitou no sofá com um copo de whisky na mão, e pensou em tudo sua mente regressava até as lembranças de Hogwarts... Foi com esses pensamentos que tomou o segundo, terceiro, quarto copo de whisky e antes que percebesse tinha apagado.

-xx-

Luna estava no escritório do jornal que era do pai dela "O pasquim" tentava de tudo para reerguer o jornal, mas estava cada vez mais difícil, mas não desistiria tão fácil daquele patrimônio de sua família.

Foi tirada de seus pensamentos quando ouviu alguém bateu na porta murmurou um "entre", e voltou a fitar os documentos e as noticias do jornal, então foi quando ouviu um pigarro e olhou para sua frente, viu a mulher parada e quase caiu da cadeira - Hermione?

A morena sorriu – Oi Luna – cumprimentou e esperou a loira levantar-se para lhe dar um abraço.

- Como vai? – perguntou ainda abraçada com a amiga.

-Bem – respondeu sorrindo, soltando-se do abraço e sentando a cadeira.

- Me conte como estão as coisas pela Itália – disse Luna empurrando os papeis para o lado e sentando a beirada da mesa.

- Estão bem, mudei de cargo quando cheguei lá e poucos meses atrás fui nomeada chefe do departamento de aurores, estou noiva do Draco – Luna apenas observava o relato com atenção, e quando ouviu a última parte percebeu que a animação da voz da morena tinha ido embora.

A loira suspirou – Hermione você não quer casar com ele não é mesmo?

A morena suspirou e encostou a cabeça na cadeira sabia que não adiantaria mentir para Luna. – Não quero um casamento sem amor Luna.

- Então não se case! – falou como se fosse obvio

- Não é tão simples como parece, ele realmente para gostar de mim sabe – exclamou.

- E por conta disso vai sacrificar sua vida? Vai casar com alguém que não ama... Fazendo vocês três infelizes. -

Ela suspirou – Você não entende Luna.

- Exatamente, não entendo como você pode amar alguém e se obrigar a casar com outro!

- Não irei discutir com você – disse começando a se irritar. – Vou ir tenho coisas do casamento para ver.

Luna balançou a cabeça incrédula – Não faça algo que se arrependera Mione.

Ela suspirou – Não irei – beijou a bochecha da amiga e saiu da sala.

A loira olhou a amiga saindo voltando a seu lugar, sabia muito bem que ainda iria voltar atrás na decisão conhecia bem Hermione.

-xx-

Acordara com uma enorme dor de cabeça mais uma vez a ressaca após beber tanto, mas estava se acostumando com a enorme dor da ressaca o que não se acostumava era a dor nas costas de dormir no sofá e a dor de saber que a mulher que costumava chamar de melhor amiga e que desprezara com tanta facilidade e iria casar com seu maior inimigo.

Levantou-se do sofá e foi ao banheiro tomar um banho gelado para ver se tirava um pouco da ressaca do corpo, entrou embaixo do chuveiro e lembrou-se dos momentos junto com Hermione e novamente aquele aperto no peito retornou com mais intensidade.

Abaixou a cabeça deixando a água cair em seus ombros, a tensão saindo aos poucos de seu corpo, mesmo com a água gelada caindo ele continuava debaixo do chuveiro, apenas com lembranças indo e vindo à sua mente.

Saiu do banho e vestiu-se com apenas uma coisa em mente tinha que procurar Luna para desabafar.

-xx-

Aparatou na porta do apartamento de Luna, bateu na porta algumas vezes até a loira atende-lo, com uma cara de quem havia acabado de acordar.

- Olá Harry – cumprimentou bocejando, abrindo mais a porta para ele entrar. – O que faz perdido por aqui?

- Preciso desabafar com alguém.

Ela balançou a cabeça entendendo tudo, sentou-se no sofá o chamando para fazer o mesmo.

O moreno suspirou, pensando em como começar a falar para Luna – Fui numa reunião hoje e vi Hermione, não prestei a devida atenção na reunião, pois não conseguia parar de olhá-la. – suspirou - Então quando finalmente aquela reunião sem sentido acabou, e fui falar com ela, vejo-a abraçada com Malfoy! – passou as mãos no cabelo irritado.

- Com Malfoy, Luna – esbravejou – Ela está noiva do MALDITO MALFOY! – deu um soco no sofá irritado, mas mesmo assim Luna não se alterou e continuou o ouvindo.

- Eu nesses malditos dois anos, venho bebendo para tentar esquecer o que fiz a ela – abaixou a cabeça e sua voz diminui – Me arrependo todos os dias, não tenha uma hora do dia que não me arrependa da dor que causei a ela.

Ele deu uma pequena pausa e continuou – Mas quando ouvi hoje de sua boca que estava noiva do Malfoy parecia que tinham enfiado uma faca em meu peito.

Depois que ele finalmente disse tudo, sentiu um peso enorme saindo de suas costas, era bom realmente desabafar. Então voltou a olhar para Luna que o fitava calmamente.

- Antes tarde do que nunca, não? – comentou Luna sorridente fitando Harry que estava com uma cara confusa – Simples meu caro Harry, você finalmente deu liberdade a seu sentimento por Hermione.

Ele ainda a fitava confuso.

- Só admita de uma vez que você Harry James Potter, ama Hermione Jane Granger.

O moreno arregalou os olhos espantados – E-eu o que?

A loira revirou os olhos – Vamos admita para si mesmo que você ama a Hermione.

Ele levantou-se do sofá rapidamente, determinado – Luna sabe onde Hermione está?

A loira sorriu com a pergunta – Não, mas sei que ela ira jantar no restaurante perto do ministério hoje – ele sorriu e deu um abraço na loira a agradecendo e desaparatou.

Após o moreno sair, Luna sorriu para si mesma esperando que tudo finalmente desse certo.

N/A: Desculpem qualquer erro não betei dessa vez.

**A: **PAOKSAPOSK, não é menina? Resolvi isso de última hora, mas o final alternativo é esse mesmo que o Malfoy e a nossa Herms ficam juntos e com certeza o colocarei, na verdade postarei os dois no mesmo dia ;D, beeijos.

**Gabibocardi:** Guria se acalma o/ desculpe não postar antes mas estou meio dodói ;/ fica ruim postar mas prometo tentar ser rápida ok? Bom vou confessar essa fic é meio que tem fatos reais ele merece uma segunda chance realmente, e pode deixar que irei colocar o final H²(realmente eles são lindos) mas colocarei um Final Alternativo tb ;D, beijos guria

É isso gente estou cansada então não corrigi nada desculpem os erros, beeeeijos e até quinta ;D


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Antes que me esqueça os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a tia Jo, Warner Bros e editora Rocco e blábláblá. (sem fins lucrativos).**

**Capítulo Doze**

Chegou ao restaurante sorrindo por finalmente descobrir que amava Hermione, procurou a morena com os olhos, mas nada de encontrá-la, já estava começando a imaginar que Luna havia se enganado quando viu uma cena que nunca iria sair de sua mente. Sua Hermione beijando Malfoy, ele apenas ficou olhando sentiu o chão abrir a seus pés, e a terrível dor no peito voltou mais forte do que nunca, passou as mãos nos olhos para enxugar as lágrimas que se recusavam a parar de cair.

Sem olhar mais pra cena e com a cabeça baixa saiu do local, sem ao menos perceber que a morena olhava a cena com os olhos cheios de água.

-xx-

Draco fitou a noiva novamente que estava nesse silêncio desde que tinha visto Potter no restaurante fitando ambos se beijando e começara a chorar, a pessoa chuta a outra e depois chora? Que ser humano era aquele? Pensou irritado.

- Hermione – chamou-a

Mas mais uma vez Hermione estava presa no seu mundo de lembranças e não ouviu o loiro chamar.

- Hermione – chamou-a novamente e nada.

Colocou a mão sobre a dela a fazendo pular então finalmente teve sua atenção – Você tem certeza que quer casar...- mas foi interrompido pela mesma que apenas abanou as mãos em gesto que não queria falar no assunto naquele momento.

Ele novamente voltou à atenção no transito, suspirando profundamente quando pediu Hermione em casamento sabia que ela ainda era apaixonada por Potter, mas pensava que com o tempo simplesmente poderia conseguir a fazer apaixonar-se por ele, mas agora estava começando a perceber que não seria assim que iria acontecer.

-xx-

Semanas se passaram e Harry não procurava Hermione, não ia trabalhar, pois pediu férias ao ministro, sua vida depois que descobrira sobre o amor por Hermione tinha sido, beber e ir dormir.

Era impressionante como sua vida dera uma guinada em apenas um dia e agora tudo estava pior do que antes, sabia que ela havia decidido se casar com Malfoy e também sabia que o casamento era dali dois dias.

Mas o que poderia fazer? Simplesmente não havia nada a se fazer!

Tinha Hermione em seus braços, e por não querer perder sua liberdade acabou a perdendo, agora era tarde para se arrepender, o que estava feito no passado... Não podia ser mudado.

Sabia que as coisas que havia feito em seu passado iria influenciar em seu futuro, mas agora nesse momento não havia o que fazer, a não ser acostumar-se com o fato de ter a perdido.

Estava mais uma vez perdido em seus pensamentos quando ouviu um estalo de aparatação e olhou para cima para ver quem era, e franziu o cenho ao notar que era Luna.

- Potter levante já desse sofá - gritou Luna, mas sem perder a calma.

Ele apenas a fitava.

- A mulher que você ama irá casar daqui dois dias, e você vai continuar ai sentado? Sem fazer nada? Cadê o grifinorio que eu conheci? Hãn?

- Sei quando a causa é perdida – a loira revirou os olhos.

- Vamos, - disse tentando o mesmo levantar – levante-se e faça alguma coisa, nem parece que foi você que destruiu Voldemort – resmungou.

- Deixe-me – sussurrou – Claro Voldemort era fácil, porque ninguém estava competindo em quem iria casar com ele.

- Pare com o drama – disse – Harry James Potter, levante-se agora – sibilou.

Ele apenas deitou no sofá e fingiu que não a estava ouvindo.

- Ótimo, quando decidir parar com a infantilidade e resolver ser maduro, e for tarde demais, não chore – alertando isso aparatou.

Ele suspirou, seria que havia algo a ser feito?

Passou o resto dos dois dias lendo relatórios que pediu para mandarem por coruja já que estava de férias, mas mesmo tentando se concentrar no trabalho, não conseguia. Só pensava que dali a algumas horas a mulher que amava e que desprezara, se casaria com outro.

Suspirou e mais uma vez deixou-se levar pelas lembranças, elas o assombravam a maior parte do tempo as boas deixavam a saudade e as ruins lhe traziam uma profunda dor.

As lembranças dos tempos de Hogwarts era as que mais gostavam de lembrar. Seu primeiro abraço fora Hermione quem dera, quando a viu logo que ela havia saído da enfermaria no segundo ano, depois quando voou em Bicuço junto com ela para salvar Sirius, no quarto ano como a viu pela primeira vez como mulher, no quinto ano quando ela falou o nome de Voldemort só para deixá-lo melhor, no sexto quando disse que iria a caça as horcruxes, e quando saíram para guerra e ela foi junto com ele ao tumulo de seus pais.

Então foi com esses flashes de lembranças que decidiu iria atrás dela, iria tentar impedir o casamento, iria atrás do seu amor.

-xxx-

N/A: e ae? Gente desculpem era quinta mas aconteceu imprevistos =/ e acabei por esquecer de atualizar, but está aqui betei meio rapidamente na madrugada x) obrigada a Bruneka Granger Malfoy por me lembrar KOPAKSOAKS, e atualize a fic ¬¬ mocinha para na melhor parte rum' , o próximo será o ultimo capitulo MAIS o bônus que será com final Dramione *-* então postarei minha song de 5 capitulos *-* Ignorance é isso o/ até quinta ou sexta gente :D


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Antes que me esqueça os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a tia Jo, Warner Bros e editora Rocco e blábláblá. (sem fins lucrativos).**

**Capítulo Treze**

Ele rapidamente se trocou e saira correndo para a igreja que sabia que Hermione iria se casar, só esperava não ser tarde demais.

Chegou a menos de dez minutos a igreja, mas já era tarde demais, a mulher que finalmente havia descoberto que amava já havia casado, pois a igreja estava vazia.

Sentou-se na frente da igreja e chorou pó ter perdido não só a mulher que amava, mas também a chance de ser feliz.

Continuou sentado ali algum tempo até as lágrimas cessarem, só quando elas finalmente pararam, ele levantou e desaparatou.

-xx-

Chegou à frente de uma porta branca que conhecia bem, aparecia lá toda vez que precisava desabafar e dessa vez não seria diferente.

Bateu na porta e esperou alguém vir abri-la, a loira abriu a porta e o moreno nem esperou e entrou e novamente as lagrimas queriam sair dos olhos.

Luna suspirou e sentou-se no sofá junto com ele, esperando-o começar a falar.

- Ela se casou Luna, eu a perdi – as lágrimas que antes somente ameaçavam a cair, agora caiam – Parece que a um vazio aqui dentro – disse apontando para o peito – Eu queria voltar no tempo, fazer tudo diferente, não ter a feito sofrer.

Deu uma pausa e enxugou as lágrimas – Só queria ter dito a ela que a amo, e que me arrependo todos os dias de ter a feito sofrer. – abaixou a cabeça enquanto terminava de dizer – Eu nunca a mereci, nunca nem ao menos mereci a amizade dela, pois enquanto ela sempre estava ao meu lado, eu sempre estava do lado do Rony e nunca ao dela.

Ele estava tão concentrado em dizer que não percebeu a presença da morena na porta da sala do apartamento de Luna, quando a loira a viu sorriu e levantou, sem ele perceber, para Hermione sentar ao lado do moreno.

A morena sentou ao lado do moreno e passou a mão em seu cabelo que estava mais despenteado do que normalmente, e continuou ouvindo o que ele pensava que falava para Luna.

- Acho que sempre a amei, só não percebi isso antes – sentia a mão de alguém passando pelo seu cabelo – Hermione Granger sempre vai ser meu primeiro e único amor – disse por fim.

- Harry Potter, sempre vai ser meu primeiro e único amor também – ele levantou a cabeça rapidamente quando ouviu a voz que estava o seu lado.

- Hermione...? – seu coração batia rapidamente, e sentia uma alivio enorme porque se ela estava ali obviamente não havia se casado.

A morena sorriu, e moreno percebeu que seus olhos estavam também cheios de lagrimas – Eu ouvi tudo o que você disse a Luna.

- Eu disse a Luna o que desejava dizer a você.

Ela passou a mão no rosto dele, e ele voltou a dizer – Você não casou então? – só de lembrar-se do casamento ele sentiu seu peito apertar.

- Não, eu não me casei e nem irei me casar com alguém que não amo. – confessou ainda alisando o rosto do moreno.

- Me perdoa por tudo o que te fiz sofrer, por todas as lagrimas que eu te fiz derramar... - ela o calou com um beijo.

- Eu já o perdoei... Eu vi o quão estava arrependido, e te perdoei... Porque você teve coragem de assumir que errou... – ela deu mais um beijo no moreno – Eu amo você.

- Eu também amo você – ele a abraçou e a beijou – Sempre te amarei Hermione Granger.

- Eu sempre te amarei Harry Potter, até quando nós não vivermos mais. – abraçou-o

FIM

Gabibocardi: desculpa flor =T acabei esquecendo de postar é tanta coisa acontecendo, espero que tenha gostado do fim ^^ beijos

N/A: A segunda parte é um final alternativo ^^, obrigada a todos que comentaram leram e colocaram em seus favoritos ou alerta a fic, me digam se gostaram amanhã eu posto a minha song *-*, beeijos;*


	14. Final Alternativo

**Disclaimer: Antes que me esqueça os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a tia Jo, Warner Bros e editora Rocco e blábláblá. (sem fins lucrativos).**

**Final alternativo**

Ele rapidamente se trocou e sairá correndo para a igreja que sabia que Hermione iria se casar, só esperava não ser tarde demais.

Chegou a menos de dez minutos a igreja, mas já era tarde demais, a mulher que finalmente havia descoberto que amava já havia casado.

_- Pode beijar a noiva – então Draco se aproximou dela e beijou seus lábios e depois a abraçou_

Essas foram às palavras que sempre ficariam em sua mente, olhou a cena e sentiu seus olhos arderem em lágrimas que lutavam para sair.

Ela estava lá, linda com seu vestido de noiva abraçada com Malfoy saindo sorridente.

A morena o avistou e sorriu forçadamente, e Malfoy apenas balançou a cabeça o cumprimentando.

Esperou todos os convidados entrarem em seus carros, assim como os noivos deixando a igreja.

Então se sentou na frente da igreja e chorou por ter perdido não só a mulher que amava, mas também a chance de ser feliz.

Continuou sentado ali algum tempo até as lagrimas cessarem, só quando elas finalmente pararam, ele levantou e desaparatou.

-xx-

Chegou à frente de uma porta branca que conhecia bem, aparecia lá toda vez que precisava desabafar e dessa vez não seria diferente.

Bateu na porta e esperou alguém vir abri-la, a loira abriu a porta e o moreno nem esperou e entrou e novamente as lagrimas queriam sair dos olhos.

Luna suspirou e sentou-se no sofá junto com ele, esperando-o começar a falar.

- Ela se casou Luna, eu a perdi – as lagrimas que antes somente ameaçavam a cair, agora caiam – Parece que a um vazio aqui dentro – disse apontando para o peito – Eu queria voltar no tempo, fazer tudo diferente, não ter a feito sofrer.

Deu uma pausa e enxugou as lágrimas – Só queria ter dito a ela que a amo, e que me arrependo todos os dias de ter a feito sofrer. – abaixou a cabeça enquanto terminava de dizer – Eu nunca a mereci, nunca nem ao menos mereci a amizade dela, pois enquanto ela sempre estava ao meu lado, eu sempre estava do lado do Rony e nunca ao dela.

Luna suspirou ouvindo as declarações do amigo.

- Você a desprezou na hora em que ela declarou-se para você, não apenas desprezou a sua melhor amiga como também o amor dela por você e a amizade de vocês, e por quê? Por causa de um desejo que você sentia por ela.

Ele abaixou a cabeça não podia negar, era tudo verdade.

- Agora Harry ela se casou, e você a perdeu então é hora de seguir em frente – ele balançou a cabeça que sim se levantando.

- Vou voltar à ativa no ministério, vou continuar sendo chefe do departamento, mas vou voltar às missões.

Ela balançou a cabeça concordando, ele foi até ela e abraçou murmurando um "obrigado" e depois desaparatou.

Fui ao ministério regularizar os papeis e então voltou pra casa arrumar suas coisas para ir a uma missão que foi designada pelo ministério.

Era hora de seguir em frente, mesmo que sempre amasse Hermione sua vida tinha que dar continuidade.

FIM

N/A: espero que tenham gostado e mais uma vez obrigada *-*


End file.
